oblivionagefandomcom-20200214-history
Sica Carrothers
"You could spend a liftime trying to perfect your knife throwing skills and never exceed me." ~ Sica to Aurelia. Sica is a female victor in The Hunger Games: Oblivion Age, and is the victor of the 89th Hunger Games, which she won at 18. She was a very driven and deceitful tribute. She was a master manipulator and revived a series of knife throwers in District 2. She is based on a fan-made victor. Biography Early Life Sica was a very well known victor, although she rarely opened up about her home life. She grew up somewhere in District 2 and had the goal of training to be a peacekeeper. When she began training for the hunger games, she found a new passion. Knife throwing. It was as easy as breathing to her, and it looked like it as well. 89th Hunger Games Sica was a feared tribute due to her knife throwing. She almost never missed, and was a huge threat from the start of the games. She was very athletic as well, being very good at acrobatics, which both District 1 and 4 began to train after seeing how well it did for her. Sicas size and power made her a more than worthy adversary. Training Sica often trained with her career allies, excluding the female tribute from District 1, Aurelia, who was kicked out of the alliance. Aurelia was also a knife thrower. Sica spent her time showing off to the other tributes her throwing skills. She definitely scared many tributes and whereas you'd think she would be a bigger target, she genuinely scared people. She was truly horrifying. In her private session, she probably showed the game-makers her knife-throwing skills and her acrobatics along with her athleticism. She ended up earning a highly coveted score of 11. The highest score that year and the highest seen in quite a while. Interview In Sicas interview, she played the sweet but deadly angle, which she pulled off with ease. The capitol truly loved her and she was expected to do very well. She wore a lacey black dress that trailed around the interview stage. The Games The arena Sica was thrown into was a rocky dropoff area, with waterfalls and caves. It was rather beautiful. Sica earned 3 kills in the first day. She always killed them in different ways, but always used throwing knives. Sicas arena was unfortunately not that popular, as it was so open, 18 tributes died in the first two days. On day 3, it was only the girl from 1, Sica and her partner, the boy from 8, the girl from 10, and the boy from 12. That morning, the boy from 12 was eaten alive by a pack of man-eating salamanders by one of the streams. Later on, the boy from Sicas district was killed by the girl from 1, Aurelia, though Sica did not know this until that night when she saw his face in the sky, and she vowed to win, because she knew she would kill his murderer, whoever they were. On day 4, the girl from 10 was shot in the face by the boy from 8 with a slingshot, and she fell off a cliff. On day 5, Aurelia, and the boy from 8 made a truce to try to kill Sica. In the finale, on the cliff, Aurelia betrayed the boy from 8 and shoved him off the cliff and proceed to fight Sica in a knife-throwing fight. Both girls were very good. Sica managed to get the upper hand and slice Aurelias arm. Aurelia threw a knife into Sica as Sica got distracted from finally cutting Aurelia. Sica fell, as the knife punctured her thigh. She pulled it out and shoved it into the ground with the butt of it in the soil. Sica looked up to see Aurelia coming down on her with a dagger, and Sica rolled to the side, causing Aurelia to fall straight onto the knife that Sica had placed, not even realizing that Aurelia would land on it. Aurelia died almost instantly as the knife had gone through her eye socket. Sica won the games. After the Games After the games, Sica proceeded to be hailed as one of the most ruthless victors in history, earning the title, "Queen of Knives." Sica would go on to be loved, even to the 100th games, as she had made such an impact on combat in the career districts, reviving combat forms, and encouraging others to be taught. She truly made history. She would return to her district to live in the Victors village and would return to the capitol each year to mentor the female tribute from District 2, to one day be replaced by a new victor.